


Sad Sourwolf

by FoxxyGoddess



Series: Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cone of Shame, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8211946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxxyGoddess/pseuds/FoxxyGoddess
Summary: prompt:Any fandom with werewolves, any + werewolf, the werewokf is made to wear the Cone of shame following an injury





	

**Author's Note:**

> original thread here:  
> http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/756015.html?thread=99609903#t99609903

Scott made sure that no one entered the operating room after Deaton. Especially Stiles. He loved his best friend, but knew he wouldn't be able to resist snapping at least one photo. Derek would quite possibly make good on his threat to kill the human if that happened.

Once he returned to his own human form.

For now Scott just had to figure out how to get Derek home without the pack seeing him or reopening his wounds. The lone alpha had done a number on the older male before Scott and the others had shown up.

Derek had taken his wolf form to lead the other away from Malia and Mason. And it had worked a little too well. The alpha had torn into Derek's shoulder and hip. Because it was an alpha, the wounds were healing as slow as any human.

They didn't want him risking further damage by changing back just yet. So after the rogue alpha was sent packing, Derek was rushed to Deaton's clinic.

Scott had to hold Derek still as Deaton stitched up the wounds. Scott watched as Derek tried not to lean in as he stroked his fur. He did it to pull Derek's pain away as well as distract him from what Scott knew Deaton had to do.

And it was then that the former alpha suffered his greatest humiliation.

The Cone of Shame.

 

 


End file.
